Survivor
by Fleurs de Pomme
Summary: Sakura and her friends applied to be counselors at a camp. With jealousy, teasing, forbidden relationships, stalking, detention, attacks, cat fights, lust, and hormones its a survival test all on its on. SxS with ShxI NxH NexT. Mild language...selective
1. Subtle Hints

Yay! Most of my stories before this were short, lacking, and rushed in some aspects. I know I enjoy reading ones that linger, are well-developed, and the author cares to explain things well. I hope this can improve my writing a little more. But hey, I need reviewers like you to help! I won't hurt you if you criticize me, but if it is not constructive in any way, I probably will mention you in my review corner with a sarcastic comment. Be prepared. Lol. I'm usually nice, but when it comes to writing or…especially…drawing I'm sensitive. My friends definitely know that _well_.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does…not belong to me.**

* * *

_**Survivor**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_S u b t l e H i n t s_

"Ewww! What am I doing here?" somebody whined and Sakura looked to the person next to her. "Sakura-chan, look at this!" she pointed to the wad of gum stuck to the side of the brown, leather seat. "Major grossness," Ino made a revolted face and attempted to clear away the sticky, pink wad with a napkin from the paper bag in the middle of them.

Sakura suddenly remembered why they were here and turned around to lock eyes with Tenten and Hinata. Tenten played with the bubblegum in her mouth, stretching it and then twirling it around her finger. Hinata looked like she had been reading, but had fallen asleep in the process.

Sakura smiled at them but turned back around and groaned, "Why did I even take this job in the first place?" She looked at Ino who was unrolling another pastry from its paper wrapper.

"Simple, it pays well, we get to leave our parents for a while, and oodles of hot boys," Ino paused. "At least that's why I'm here."

"Hm." Sakura said in agreement and remembered the book in her lap that she had been reading before she fell asleep.

Ino was in the middle of biting down on her treat, covered in icing and sugar, when a wad of paper collided with her head. She dropped the pastry on the floor and gaped at it. The chocolate-brown icing had smeared on the floor and sugar covered her lap and lightly dusted the seat. She bit down her lip and her eyes grew wide and watery.

"That was my last one," she pouted then snarled. "Alright, who the fuck thinks it's funny to keep hitting me in the fucking head!?" she was standing and facing towards the back of the bus, confused and scared faces staring back at her.

"Ino! Language, there are children present," Tenten wagged a finger in Ino's face.

"Oh yeah," Ino sighed. "Erase what I just said from your minds. Alright, who the _freak _thinks it's funny to keep hitting me in the _'effing_ head!?" she rephrased.

"Oh, nice Ino," Sakura giggled. "That makes it all better."

When no one answered Ino, probably because she grabbed a random boy, who was about twelve years old, and shook him, Ino decided to give up and slouched slowly back down into the seat and crossed her arms and pouted again. (a/n. Woah, the longest run-on sentence I think I've written. Lol, excuse the –counts-…4 'ands')

Sakura looked into the white paper bag from the bakery that was situated in between them. "You already ate all the chocolate ones?" Sakura sighed and fished through the assorted goods until she came to suama and a strawberry tart. She took both out and proceeded to nibble on each occasionally.

"Chocolate is my favorite," Ino rubbed her stomach with one hand and randomly grabbed something else from the bag with the other. She handed Tenten, whose head peeked over the seat just enough so that she could cough a hint, a random wad of paper and threw something over the seat to Hinata who stirred.

The bus lurched to a stop again.

"Damn kids just don't stop coming, do they?" Ino muttered so only the four of them could hear.

Three girls and two boys walked on, each carrying some form of a duffel bag.

"Sakura-chan!" one boy called and stopped abruptly which caused the four people behind him to slide into each other.

Sakura and Ino were focusing on the boy behind Naruto. Tall, dark hair covering his obsidian-colored eyes, he had his hands in his pockets and was rolling his eyes because the girl next to him had bumped into him. She was cooing an apology and shaking her chest into his elbow, looking so _sincere_. Naruto snapped his fingers in Sakura's face and waved his hand a couple of times, but Sakura didn't look at him until the girl and her two friends walked away, swinging their hips oh so _cheerily_ and rolling their eyes and boys trying to pick them up.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun," Sakura dipped her head in apology. "Something caught my eye."

"You mean Sasuke-teme's ugly face," Naruto laughed at his one joke and pointed to the boy behind him. When no one laughed, he brushed it off and continued like he hadn't said anything, "I haven't seen you in weeks! Why are you here?"

"I applied for a camp counseling position here," Sakura practiced saying the mysterious boy's name in her head, not paying attention to much else.

"Ai, me too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto squealed. "This is the teme, Sasuke, by the way," Naruto said after noticing Sakura's intent gaze. (a/n. Naruto does say 'Ai' right here, not 'Hai' meaning yes. He is agreeing, not saying yes.)

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the girls and then looked away again.

"Ho-la!" Ino dived in. (a/n. This sounds so much like me, except when it comes to boys. Lol.)

"H-hello," stuttered Hinata.

"Hiya," Tenten continued flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura accented the suffix in secret hope that he would notice her more than her friends.

Naruto waved to some friends he saw towards the back of the nearly crowded bus and said goodbye to Sakura and her friends. Sasuke sauntered after him, glancing back through the corner of his eye and stopping in front of Sakura. Sakura's heart pounded as she stared up at his _gorgeous_ face. He grabbed the strawberry tart from her lap and smirked at her.

"See you later," he paused as his smirk grew wider. "Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura gaped, first at the retreating back and then at the empty spot on the napkin on her lap. Ino, who hadn't noticed anything strange, gaped at the new _'meat'_ too and pretended to fan herself. Tenten nodded in agreement, but looked at her sports magazine again while Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"My strawberry tart!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs so that most of the bus looked at her.

"I call dibs!" Ino shrieked even louder.

"You two can fight over that guy, I don't personally want him," Tenten sat up and looked behind her towards the guys. "But their friends are cute."

"Hinata, you should go after that one with the eyes like yours and the long hair," Ino whispered.

"Ino-chan, that's her cousin," Sakura said slowly.

Hinata had fainted already at the thought.

* * *

Shortly after they arrived, Tsunade-sama led the girls and boys to their correct cabins. Camp counselors were instructed to wait in the main house where meetings and such took place. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all sat on the same bench while the boys sat behind them.

Sakura turned around to talk to Naruto, but met the face of Sasuke instead. She clicked her tongue and continued looking across the aisle. Luckily, Naruto wasn't too far away and she could easily talk to him. She looked at each of the boys. Sasuke-tart-stealer, a laid-back boy with spiked-pineapple hair, Naruto, pretty-boy with long hair and pearl-colored eyes, and an enthusiastic boy during push-ups.

Tsunade appeared shortly afterwards and addressed all of them, one-by-one. "Welcome, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and Hinata-chan. Welcome also, Uchiha-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Hyuuga-kun, and Lee-kun." She said politely.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the 'Uchiha-kun' instead of 'Sasuke-kun' and she turned around to face him. "_Uchiha_-kun," she whispered and smiled teasingly.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan_," he still accented the suffix, but even more the individual syllables of her first name.

Tsunade cleared her throat and proceeded. "You each will lead a cabin of campers. Each cabin consists of five to ten kids, ages 10-15. Cabins are mixed which means you will have boys _and_ girls. You simple must guide through the camp activities assigned everyday, I will hand out the list momentarily," Tsunade looked at Ino as she added; "I must add that no romantic interest should be shown between a student and a counselor in public."

"Don't worry," Ino smirked. "I have my eye on somebody else." She waved her fingers and winked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and 'hn.' ed.

"Good," Tsunade continued. "Well, you four girls will share a cabin, and you five boys will share one as well. You should know that weekends are free days for campers, so you can partake in any activities you want."

"I know what _we'll_ be _doing_, ne _Sakura-chan_?" Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed and subconsciously crossed her legs tightly. Sasuke smirked. (a/n. Sasuke's clearly having fun teasing Sakura-chan, ne?)

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Ino looked over at her best friend.

"Nothing, nothing," Sakura waved it off and laughed nervously, putting a hand behind her head. "I wonder what cabin I'll be taking over, right, Ino-chan?"

Ino shrugged, but scowled when she saw Sasuke smiling at Sakura.

* * *

"I'm so going to get him back," Sakura thought over the ways and comebacks that she could use on the Uchiha.

"Get who back?" Tenten asked while unpacking.

"Oh, er, um, I'm just playing a little game with somebody," she added a little laugh when she noticed that Ino was raising a jealous eyebrow at her.

The girls were in their cabin, unpacking and changing into pajamas. Tsunade had already dropped off the list of their cabins and most of the lights were dimmed except for a small lamp in the corner, as not to keep anybody in the neighboring cabins up. Sakura slid off her bunk, below Ino's, and dug through her suitcase duffel for some pajamas. She quickly changed and launched her bag into the corner, contents spilling all over the ground.

"Honesty, Sakura-chan. You are soooo unorganized," Ino said, neatly folding her clothes and packing them into a drawer.

"Enough insults," Tenten had already finished changing and unpacking and was spraying for bugs with Hinata. "I'm going to bed soon. My cabin is doing sports with Neji-kun's cabin," she sighed dreamily and then caught herself. "Goodnight!" she said and scrambled into her bottom bunk's lime green covers.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, goodnight Ino-chan," Hinata smiled and finished putting her stuff away and clambered into her bed from the ladder, and she pulled the lavender quilt to her chin.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," Ino sighed. "I wish I was paired with Sasuke-kun's cabin tomorrow. Who's Shikamaru anyway?" she climbed the ladder and hid herself, head included, under her hot pink sheets and comforter and sighed again.

"Goodnight Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan," she paused. "Goodnight, Ino-chan."

She clicked off the light and suddenly felt a ping of regret. Maybe this Sasuke game shouldn't continue if Ino really wanted him. Sakura had already fought with Ino before, but boys were Ino's hobby and even though she didn't admit it, when Ino fell for somebody, she fell hard.

But Sakura also had thoughts about Ino maybe giving up on Sasuke. As much as she didn't want to hurt any of her friends, this idea seemed a lot more appealing.

* * *

Thanks for reading! You can definitely tell I'm trying to _subtly hint_ –cough- to there being a jealous-competition for Sasuke. First, let me say that I enjoyed writing this. If I rushed into the plot or if it was boring, please tell me. But…I had loads of action-packed plans for the next chapter which I'll start tomorrow.

Let me also clear up Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Sasuke enjoys teasing Sakura; Sakura has slight feelings for Sasuke. Nothing big…yet.


	2. A Long Night And Day

Thank you for the reviews; compliments and suggestions! Quick update because the reviews passed my secret hope for five. Thank you! This one is probably going to be a long chapter. The last was about four pages in my Microsoft Word program, so this is going to be at least six pages. But it shows some of the couples and their beginnings. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Are you going to make me say that painful phrase again? …Fine. Naruto does not belong to me.**

_Note...Ino cusses the most. Lol. Just to let you know._

* * *

_**Survivor**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_A Long Night…And Day_

"Ow," Sakura reached a hand to her head, but felt something besides her red ribbon and pink hair sitting there.

"What the –," Sakura looked around her.

Ino was sprawled out next to her, her hand occasionally hitting Sakura's head in a playful pat and long, model legs extended across the entire bed frame. Sakura looked down to where Ino's legs ended and saw another pair…not her own. Hinata had curled up at the base of the bed and was whimpering the word 'why'. Tenten was just weird, one leg rested on Sakura's stomach…or Ino's leg…and the other leg was gently placed atop of Hinata's head, and the rest of her body from the torso down was lying on the ground.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and quietly pondered the events of the night.

_Flashback:._

"_Goodnight Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan," Sakura paused. "Goodnight Ino-chan." She clicked out the lights and rolled into her bed, hearing Ino's soft snoring made her feel a little more comfortable and sleep overcame her sooner than she thought. _

"_Why in the holy name of the planet is that!?" Ino screeched, waking the cabin._

_Tenten crashed against the floor and Hinata peered over curiously from the safety of her quilt._

"_OMG! It's moving!" Ino yelped._

_Sakura sighed and clicked on the lamp again and her eyes grew wide, "What. The. Crap."_

_A fat larvae-like worm monster squiggled and inched its way across Ino's bed towards her face. She whined furiously and pleaded someone to squish it._

"_Oh, you perv!" Ino was screaming as it wriggled onto her exposed stomach._

"_Ino-chan, I don't think you can call a bug a 'perv'," Sakura corrected and Tenten and Hinata coughed in agreement._

"_Fine," Ino scowled. "It's a sick bastard. Now, will someone puh-lease, get it off me?"_

_The bug now advancing to Ino's lower body again, all the while Ino was silently cursing it and mouthing 'pervert'. Before the bug reached to wear the covers were and attempting to bury itself under them, and under Ino's shorts, Sakura smashed it with the drawer. Yes, a drawer. _

_She shrugged, "It was the only thing I could find and the bug was, er, you know…" Sakura nervously laughed._

_Back to the bug, it was just a flat mounded of crinkled green grossness. Sakura picked it up and threw it out the door, making sure to lock it tightly. She turned back to Ino who gaped at the small puddle of bug that was still left. Sakura rolled her eyes and said disgruntled, "You can sleep in my bed until you get your sheets washed," at this gesture, Ino clapped her hands and bounced on her knees._

"_I-I don't understand," Hinata said softly. "Tenten-chan and I sprayed for bugs."_

"_Never mind, we all need some shuteye," Tenten clambered back into bed and rolled to her back was facing Sakura and Ino. _

_Hinata did the same and muttered something like a prayer that no more bugs would find their way in. Sakura turned to her bed, where Ino laid. Ino winked and seductively patted the spot next to her. Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend, but giggled and clicked out the light…again. She turned to face Ino._

"_Thanks," Ino said quietly, facing the ceiling with her hands behind her head._

_Another ping of guilt._

_End Flashback:._

'Okay,' Sakura thought. 'That covers Ino, but what about the others?'

She looked at them all again, but couldn't remember anything from the previous night to cover-up her confusion. **Damn bugs!** Inner-Sakura screamed. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Stop moving…" Ino murmured.

Sakura gasped. **'Stop moving'?! It's our 'effing bed! **Inner-Sakura retorted.

"Guys," Tenten mumbled. "We better get up."

Everyone except Sakura agreed. She waited until everyone had lifted themselves from her bed and made their way to their own sides of the room. Ino muttered something about someone fidgeting too much. Tenten groaned about her back hurting. **No duh it hurt. You slept on the friggin' floor! **Inner-Sakura, who was clearly deprived from sleep, cheered. Sakura hushed her mind by getting up herself and making her way to the corner. She dug through her bag until she found a red, sleeveless sweater that had too big of armholes so she couldn't get away with not wearing a shirt underneath. She picked out a white one with cherry blossoms and also a khaki skirt. (a/n. Haha, it's similar to my favorite outfit that Asa Shigure in Shuffle! wears.)

Ino had already dressed in a purple sundress with strings that tied around her neck. She picked up the list and found all of their names and recited, "Hinata-chan is covering nature hikes with Naruto-kun. Tenten-chan is covering the free-play sports with Neji-kun. I'm doing volleyball with Shikamaru-kun. Sakura," she gasped, leaving of the suffix. "Swimming with Sasuke?" she said the last part like it was a question, like the paper had made a mistake and so she read it over.

**Yes! Score for us! **Inner-Sakura roared and held up a ten point sign.

Sakura pretended to adjust her hood and waved it off again. Tenten was definitely exited for the sports department, she had a duffel bag of knee-pads and jerseys and ect. She was dressed for it too. Hinata, however, was nervous and glancing out the window. Ino glanced up at her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I've been thinking," Ino started, "maybe that whole you and Neji thing wasn't the best pairing."

"No shit," Tenten murmured under her breath. (a/n. I **_hate_** it when my friend says that to me. Lol.) "They're cousins."

Luckily, Ino didn't hear this and continued, "Maybe you and this Shikamaru fellow might work out, I'll put in a good word for you."

Hinata nodded shyly, but turned away quickly.

"So, Tenten-chan and Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and Shikamaru-kun, Sakura-chan and Lee-kun," she blushed. "And me and Sasuke-kun would make the perfect couples!"

Damn. Another ping of guilt.

* * *

_**Hinata and Naruto**_

_**Nature Hikes**_

_15 kids – 9 girls, 6 boys_

Hinata started the walk by timidly introducing herself to the group. Naruto boomed out the most random thing that came to mind about the weather and the pastel blue color of the sky. Could it be that the great future-Hokage was nervous around many children? Hinata saw the way he held his hands on his sides and his feet were pointed inwardly.

"Okay, Hyuuga-chan," Naruto said, Hinata blushed at the suffix. "You hand out snacks and I'll trace the route on the map."

Hinata agreed and handed out the water bottles and random boxes of snacks. Naruto grabbed the map and studied it for a long time.

"Er, which way is this map facing?" he turned it around and then upside down again. "And what are those little blue splotches. I think someone spilt Gatorade on the map."

"Dumbo, those are lakes," one boy in Hinata's cabin said.

Naruto's eyes grew into suspicious slits, "What did you just say, punk?"

"Baka!" the boy sang.

"Why you little punk!" Naruto screamed and shifted into her super fighting mode. (a/n. That's me in art class when a project is due and I'm not done, I go into super drawing mode and don't talk to anyone.)

"N-n-naruto-kun…its okay," Hinata was just afraid that the kid was going to beat Naruto up.

"If you say so," Naruto shrugged but pointed angrily to the kid. "You're lucky this time!"

"What?" the kid said mockingly. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why you - !" Naruto began.

Hinata blushed so red that steam was emanating off of her.

And she fainted.

* * *

_**Tenten and Neji**_

_**Free-play Sports**_

_20 kids – 9 girls, 11 boys_

"HA! Beat that!" Tenten screamed and pointed at Neji. "My team beat yours by a half-point.

"That doesn't make sense," Neji shot back. "There's no such thing!"

"Yeah, there is!"

"Nope!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't allow it in _my_ game," Neji stated.

"Your game? I won!" Tenten screamed.

"In your dreams," he muttered.

"Ack!"

She dove at him, but he was too quick, being one of the most talented ninjas in Konoha, and he grabbed her by her midsection so that she was slung around his shoulder.

"Holy crap, you're strong," Tenten commented, causing Neji to nod as if agreeing.

"Let's start another game!" Tenten shouted suddenly, realizing she had complimented the coach of the opposite team.

"Not so fast," he said and she began punching his back and swinging her legs furiously. "Calm down," he said quietly, his back was starting to hurt and so was his chest.

"We'll start another game…" he said slyly. "Only if half-points aren't allowed."

She thought for a second, but grudgingly agreed. He put her down and she crossed her arms and staggered over to her side of the field.

"Okay, team," she started calling out plays. He smiled.

* * *

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

_**Volleyball**_

_30 kids – 13 girls, 17 boys_

"How'd we get stuck with so many damn kids?!" Ino was still whining, occasionally offering praise or advice to someone on her side of the court. "Tsunade-shi said there would only be five to ten in each cabin, the most we could have was 20!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I mean seriously, and none of them are even cute!" Ino whispered this part just to Shikamaru.

"_Really_…troublesome…" he looked at the clouds.

"Why won't you help your kids?" she hissed. "See, that one's picking his nose!"

"Oi, don't pick your nose," Shikamaru growled.

"Oh, great," Ino said exasperated.

"What is it now," Shikamaru growled.

"He's gonna wipe it on the ball!" she cried. "Make him stop, make him stop!"

Shikamaru said nothing.

"Please make him stop!" she whined. "Shika-kun!"

He was startled by the sudden term of endearment. "Fine…" he grumbled. "Give me the ball, we'll show you guys how to play." He gestured to Ino and him.

Shikamaru and Ino were on one side and two boys and a girl were on the other. A girl served the ball and Ino ran for it, but so did Shikamaru. The collided and Shikamaru ended being pushed to the ground, Ino landing on top of him, face-first.

"Ow," Ino rubbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru was too busy blushing at the way that her hair was falling and brushing against his forehead. Ino also noticed the placement of her two hands on his chest and quickly sat up.

"He, ha, er, new game!" Ino skipped back over to her side.

* * *

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Swimming **_

_16 kids – 11 girls, 5 boys_

"_Sasu-kun!_" she giggled so only he could hear her. "Looks like one of yours is having trouble.

He looked puzzled at the nickname, but answered back with a mere, 'hn'.

"Chop, chop!" Sakura bounced back up. "We don't want him to drown."

Sasuke mumbled something about 'I do.', but obliged and followed Sakura to the water.

Sakura had managed not to get too wet this whole time, only to her upper calves, for which she was quite proud of herself. Oh, that was going to change. On the bank of the enormous lake was a dock that she followed Sasuke to, but he stopped short and she walked into him.

"Does Sasuke-kun not know how to swim," she teased.

"I don't," he jumped in the shallow waters. "But you can _teach_ me."

Before she registered what he was say, he had grabbed her ankle so that she slipped into the water with him. He smirked at her infuriated face, but her reaction was much different because she had seen this coming.

"Sasuke-kun!" She straddled him so that her arms were around his shoulders and feet were floating a few inches off the ground on either side of him. "I'm cold!"

He turned around behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Feel better now?" he muttered.

She blushed, but then noticed one of the kids. "Hey, little boy," she called. "Don't eat that!" Sakura dove after him.

"Kids," Sasuke said bitterly under his breath. "They always ruin the fun."

* * *

_**Rock Lee**_

_**Fishing**_

_7 kids – 0 girls, 7 boys_

"Sob," Lee cried.

(a/n. Don't worry. I won't always be this mean. Hopefully Lee will find a special someone. Suggestions?)

* * *

Oh yes, a long chapter indeed. I smell a fight in the next one. And a naughty camper, and an even naughtier Sasuke. Like I said above, just a little fluff between the characters. Oh yes, just a _little_.

Couple status –

Sasuke still enjoys teasing Sakura. He does have a big ego, so he teases and always gets what he wants.

Sakura feels bad that she does like Sasuke because Ino called dibs. Everyone knows it's against girl code to go after a guy your friend called dibs on unless that friend made it very clear that she does not like him anymore.

Ino obsesses over Sasuke until later in the story, but she thinks all the boys are cute. She does toy with boys' feelings because she resembles Sasuke because has a big ego and gets many boys.

Naruto is a little slow when it comes to these kinds of things.

Tenten hasn't caught onto Neji's charm.

Neji just wants to be like his friends, but he'll leave it up to destiny to decide. Harharhar.

Hinata likes Naruto and blushes and faints…a lot.

Shikamaru thinks girls are troublesome, but does like the way Ino's hair smells. Harharharharhar.

Lee doesn't know what's going on.


	3. Epitome

Thanks for the reviews. A few days between updates. I just went back to school and I already have an essay due soon. Yeah. My mom is angry about me not going to bed early and they don't really believe that I don't have homework tonight so I better go. Keep reviewing, it keeps me eager and peppy.

**Disclaimer: Is not mine. Happy?**

* * *

_**Survivor**_

**_Chapter 3_**

_Epitome _

Taking a shower could prove to be a difficult task for someone like Ino, but for Sakura, it was just a small obstacle on the road to completing her summer experience at the camp. Sure, the showers could be gross and could possible cause Ino to vomit, but Sakura thought about the pros as opposed to the cons. (a/n. I typed 'corn' instead of 'cons' before! xD.)

"Come on Ino! They probably have hot water and it would be better for that scab from volleyball!" Sakura pleaded.

Ino shook her head again and crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura sighed again and left a sleeping Tenten, organizing Sakura's clothes was Hinata, and Ino was still scoffing, sitting cross-legged on Sakura's bed.

She began the trek to the showers, a small wooden building hidden slightly in the forest. She had decided to go barefoot as not to get her new flip-flops dirty. With difficulty, she wrapped the towel around her night clothes and carried what she would change into in the opposite hand of the flip-flops. She waddled as to not drop the towel and continued on her way to the dimly lit building when something came hollering toward her. It was really early in the morning, so she new exactly who it would be.

"Saaaakkuurraaa-chan!" Naruto yelled, Sakura squinted and saw her was holding up a towel covering his lower half. "Hurry up Sasuke-teme, you bastard!" Naruto was yelling to the contently strolling figure after the eccentric boy had reached Sakura.

"What did Sasuke-kun do?" Sakura asked while they waited for the person taking his time, slowly growing bigger in the distance.

"Well, it all started the first night we got here," Naruto began.

* * *

_Flashback:._

"_Well, this place looks comfortable!" Naruto beamed at the four boys who entered the cabin behind him._

"_Do you notice anything wrong, dobe?" Sasuke growled._

_Naruto tilted his head in confusion at Sasuke who said, "Like, I dunno, the two bunk beds?"_

"_Er…?" Naruto scratched his head and chin._

"_Think about it," Sasuke said slowly. "Two bunk beds, two beds on each side of the room…four beds in total."_

_Naruto smiled, but shook his in a 'no'. _

"_How many beds are there?"_

"_Four."_

"_How many are there of us?"_

_Naruto counted everyone._

"_Four."_

"_Dobe, count yourself!"_

_Naruto counted again._

"_Ohhhh, there are five of us and only four beds…" Naruto thought again. "Ooohhhh, I get it!"_

"_Exactly," Sasuke said. "What are we gonna do?"_

"_Someone will have to sleep on the ground," Neji stated._

_At this, everyone except Sasuke and Naruto were already clambering to a bed._

"_I guess it's between us then…" Naruto looked around._

"_Sorry, dobe," Sasuke smirked from the bed in the corner that Naruto had not noticed him make his way to._

"_Daaammniiiitttt!" Naruto yelled._

_End Flashback:._

* * *

By then, Sasuke was standing with them and looking quite proud with himself. Sakura looked in between the two. Naruto was muttering to himself, but speaking clearly when he came to words such as 'Sasuke', 'teme', and 'jerk'. Sakura shook her head at the blonde shaking his fist in the other boy's face who hit him on the top of the head.

"Get over it, dobe," Sasuke barked.

Sakura coughed to let them know that she was still there. Naruto turned to look at her, getting a full-blown hit in the face with Sasuke's elbow. He laughed, but Naruto had tears streaming down his face and rubbing his nose.

"Well, I've got to go…" Sakura started sliding away.

"Wait!" Naruto whined. "How was your first two nights? Does your back hurt like mine? I bet not," he hunched over and massaged his shoulder blades for dramatic effect.

"Well, the first night traumatized Ino because something tried to get in her pants, but I hit it with a drawer and she refused to sleep in her own bed, she still does, because of the stain on the covers even though Hinata got it washed for her she still insists on sleeping in my bed, but it doesn't really matter except for the fact that I wake up with someone's body part in my face and Ino showing off her model-worthy legs in her shorts which would make great sleeping wear…if it wasn't damn thirty-below, but Hinata needs to keep the window creaked open because of some problem, but Tenten complains that it frizzes her hair even though she's out swimming every night which frizzes it more and she doesn't care about anything except that Neji-boy, looks like he made quite an impression on her, and Ino's convinced Hinata should date her own cousin, her own freakin' cousin, which causes Hinata to faint and Tenten doesn't want to take her to the nurse's cabin, so I end up doing it even if I'm in the middle of something like brushing my hair of painting my nails, or even getting dressed, so I basically look like crap all the time and I look forward to getting some sleep after saving some kid from choking on plants and things he found on the bottom of the lake, which I warned him about eating, but doesn't listen and I have to stop him from drowning but I think he's doing it on purpose so I have to put my mouth on his, which isn't gonna happen because if anybody's mouth is gonna be on his, it's gonna be Sasuke's because I don't know where his mouth as been, probably licking up dirty shower water and people's hair, so when I go home at night Ino refuses to shower here so she is starting to stink up the place, but I have to sleep in the same bed with her, so I tell myself to get over it and push her in the lake one day, but she doesn't go by the lake because Sasuke isn't there to see her swimsuit and how she rambles about you, Mr. Popular, and I have to listen to it as I fall asleep while Ino plays matchmaker, pairing Hinata with people like her own cousin and me with Lee, I mean look at his friggin' big ass eyebrows, and herself with 'Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan', that's what she sings over again until I do fall asleep and when I wake up bright and early in the freakin' morning, everyone has somehow moved themselves on top of me and I can't move without getting yelled at and then they complain about how they slept and I just have to listen to it all!" Sakura scowled and rambled. (a/n. Woah, that was long and it's only one sentence. I made sure that it only ended up as one sentence long. Good job, ne?).

"Hey, are you wearing anything under that towel?" Naruto commented and raised his chin while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I walked out of my cabin at six in the morning naked and wrapped a towel around myself so I can shower in some nasty cabin in the middle of the forest," she still rambled, sarcastically this time, though.

"Naruto! Don't ask things like that!" Sasuke played good-guy even though he was trying to catch a glimpse earlier.

Sakura clucked her tongue and waved to them before heading towards the forest again, leaving the boys bickering and screeching at each other again. Sakura dropped her towel in the corner, so it wouldn't get wet. She had just turned on the water when she heard snickering and Naruto's voice.

"All hell will break lose if I go in there," someone said. "You do it, teme."

"Hn," the other said. "Fine."

Sakura peeked out of the curtain and felt her head throb as Sasuke walked in, carrying something behind his back.

"Sasuke!" she hissed.

"Dude, I'm leaving," Naruto did the smart thing and left smiling.

"Sasuke," she hissed through the curtain again. "What are you doing in the girls' portion of the showers!?"

"Relax," he said calmly. "You dropped something and came to return them."

"What?" Sakura asked. "What did I drop?"

She poked her head out, good thing the showers were empty and the door was open only a tiny bit. If someone saw, they might suspect a friendly or even romantic relationship between them. She wouldn't mind if someone though this about them, but what if the new traveled to Ino? She could just see her best friend's eyes now. Teary and her mouth curled in a small and lopsided 'u'. She could see the lipstick-stained pillow being packed up along with her stuffed animals and Ino moving to the other side of the room, where Hinata comforted Ino and looked and Sakura sadly in a 'how could you?' stare and Tenten whispering things to make Ino laugh, and everyone staring at Sakura afterwards, making her feel worse.

Oh, how she could see it clearly. It had happened many times before. Mostly with boys, but also with clothes and secrets told and rumors spread.

"These look familiar?" Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke extended her sakura-themed panties in front of her reddened face, growing redder with anger and embarrassment. He said the next part with amusement, like he had been thinking it over all night and finally got to say it, "They really are quite soft, I wonder what they'd look like on you," at the look on her face he smirked, and for even more of a reaction, added, "Don't worry, it won't be long until I do."

At this Sakura snatched them from Sasuke and barked, "Sasuke-kun, you PERVERT!"

He was clearly proud with himself as he calmly strolled down the pathway and made the turn to the boys' portion, a separate room with separate doors.

"Fine," she said fuming. "If he wants to play that way…"

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, I can't believe you did that!" Naruto roared. "And how come you left without even a scratch on you? That's so unfair! She would've pounded me into next year."

Naruto and Sasuke were showering in stalls next to each other so they could hear each other's voice amongst the water pounding from the faucet.

"Maybe she likes me more than you, Naruto-dobe," Sasuke retorted. "Ever considered that?"

"That's because you get all the girls!" Naruto whined. "I don't get it! I bet there's one even videotaping you right now even."

Sasuke secretly checked for hidden cameras through the steam.

"That's dumb, baka," Sasuke said after completing his inspection. "How would they know what stall I would go in?"

"There's bound to be a physic that's obsessed with you and knows your every move – before it happens!" Naruto whined again.

"You win," Sasuke smirked. "I'm just too irresistible." (a/n. XD egomanias alert!).

"Shut up, teme," Naruto said. "I'm getting out now."

Naruto stepped out and wrapped his towel around him, but noticed the door was open a little wider than before. That's when he noticed _it_, right there…in the middle of the floor. That's also when he noticed what _wasn't_ there…in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, wow," Naruto whispered. "You should _not_ have done that."

"What?"

Sasuke stepped out and reached for his towel, but it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere. Naruto had his own bright, orange towel and there were no others in sight. That wasn't all that was missing. His clothes were gone too. _All_ of his clothes, the ones he was wearing before and the ones he was going to change into.

Naruto remained horrified, but fixated on the object that was on the floor a few feet away. Sasuke smirked again and walked over to it (using the curtain, of course :D). He picked it up and dangled it by on of his fingers.

"Looks like she forgot something again," he said quietly. "I'd better return it to her," he smirked at his idea. "Naruto, get dressed and let me borrow your towel."

Naruto obliged and they parted, Naruto in an orange t-shirt and baggy khaki shorts. Sasuke wrapped the towel around him and walked towards the girls' cabin, careful not to trip over the ends of the towel.

* * *

"Knock, knock," he said into the door.

Ino answered and gaped, her mouth hanging open. Sasuke stared at her from underneath his wet sheet of hair and said, "Can I see Sakura-chan for a minute?"

Ino glared towards Sakura's direction. "Oi, Sakura, hurry up. Sasuke-kun wants you," she yelled into the cabin, then added politely, "She'll be right out."

He waited by the cabin door, Ino strutted back to her bed and whispered furiously to Sakura who stood up from her place on the floor and ran outside. She leaned on the door, clearly proud of herself.

"You forgot something," he said slyly and held up her matching bra.

Sakura sat dumbstruck and wide-eyed. She tried to grab it, but he pulled away so she fell into him, but quickly regained composure. He motioned to the towel and his bare chest.

"Fine," she snatched her item and handed him his.

"See you later, Sakura-chan," he let the door shut and walked away, throwing a shirt on while walking.

Sakura turned back to the curious look on Hinata's face, the suggestive look on Tenten's face, and the horrified, but dreamy look on Ino's face.

"What did he want?" Ino said quietly.

"Nothing," Sakura tried to conceal the bra behind her back, but it was too late.

Ino shrieked, "Why did he have that!?"

"Let me explain," Sakura held up her hands, Ino noticed they were wet – like Sasuke, like she had been touching him recently.

Sakura saw Ino's gaze and added quickly, "Honestly! It's not what it seems like!"

Ino wasn't listening, she grabbed her purple duffel bag with light purple leaves and exited the cabin. Sakura looked towards Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata looked up at her through watery eyes and Tenten crossed her arms and strolled to the other side of the room, throwing on a lime green hoodie before muttering something about a walk and leaving.

A giant ping of guilt enveloped her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, this chapters shorter than the last one. Heh. I wonder who Ino will run into…I sense loads of fluff for poor Ino in the next chapter. I rushed the end because I need to get ready for bed and sleep man. Third day back tomorrow. 


	4. A Triangle

Sorry, long time, no update. My aunt was visiting and the computer is in the guest room so ne. Hope you all had a nice, long weekend to think about what really matters. Love and friendship; tolerance and acceptance, they all make the world go round. Be different, be happy. Be happy, be unique. Yes, we all know that nobody's the same. I have blonde hair, Sakura has pink, but that doesn't stop me from liking her. Yeah, we're tight.

We're tight, like this –crosses fingers-.

**Disclaimer: Heh…if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have 100 chance of living (as much as I hate to admit it, I have this bad feeling something bad will happen to him) and he would marry me. Just kidding, he'd confess to Sakura that sometimes he is a butt crack, we love him though, and that he truly and deeply loved her. Naruto would kick Sai's butt, don't get me wrong, I like Sai, but sometimes he goes to far, ne? Ino and Shika would end up together. Naruto would also get a clue that Hinata liked him. **

**Gosh, I could go on.**

**Basically, Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_**Survivor **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_A Triangle _

"Crap," Sakura said under her breath as she splashed her face with cold water from the lake.

She was currently behind the shower buildings, where she had been doubtlessly been flirting with the meaning of jerk, Sasuke. She knew it would have gotten her in trouble with Ino, but not this much. For the past hour, Sakura had been searching for Ino endlessly, all over the place. She suspected Tenten had found her already.

"Why the sulking?" a voice said from behind her.

"Double…no, triple crap," Sakura murmured under her breath.

"I thought you were dead for a while, you just were sitting there," Sasuke said nonchalantly, leaning against a tree.

"Do you even have a clue what's going on?" Sakura growled at him while staggering to her feet, wiping her dirty knees.

He looked clueless.

"Your-your," Sakura thought for the words, "endless flirting made Ino run away and I can't find her," Sakura dropped her voice at the last part.

"My flirting?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "My, my, you won't even take part of the blame."

"You are not helping," Sakura crossed her arms. "And puh-lease, you've been flirting with me ever since we got here."

"Let me get this straight. _I've_ been flirting with _you_," Sasuke said slowly.

"What are you, stupid?" Sakura snapped.

"And you've had nothing to do with this so called _flirting_?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"I do not flirt," Sakura sounded appalled.

"Well, neither do I," Sasuke wasn't going to play her stupid game of tag.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean," he pulled at his collar and struggled to think of something. "I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever, so I don't know where you're getting all this flirting junk."

_Damn, Sasuke-baka. Where'd that lie come from? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura, who look hurt, but turned away muttered something about just kidding and took off running. Sasuke was left, gaping at his stupidity. He decided in the end that he wouldn't be the one to apologize; after all, he was _the_ Sasuke, the one and only babe-magnet.

* * *

Sakura kept running and collided head first into a shadowy figure wearing green sweat pants, something Tenten would definitely wear for a morning jog. Maybe she changed while Sakura was gone and started running to lighten up her mood. 

"Sorry, Tenten-chan," Sakura rubbed her head.

"Ah! Sakura-san!" an eager voice said. "I was looking for you!"

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off before focusing on the person that was clearly not Tenten.

* * *

Ino ran, hot tears stinging down her face, burning her cheeks and her eyes hurt from clenching them shut. The cold air and wind and dirt against her face grew annoying so, frustrated, she slowed enough to cover her face with her hands. She didn't care if she hit a tree. Maybe it would even take some pain away. 

She only tripped once, which was good considering her state. She quickly brushed off the dirt halfheartedly and kept running, her face in her hands again. Mud was smeared over her bare knees where the flowing lavender skirt didn't reach and dirt and twigs poked out from her white halter. Gosh, she loved that outfit too.

She wailed even more as she thought about scrubbing out the dirt with her manicured fingernails, kneeling over the dock by the lake. It all seemed too unappealing.

* * *

"Damn Sasuke," Shikamaru stopped to shrug his shoulders and look behind another tree. "I don't see a damn deer anywhere," he continued walking.

* * *

Ino ran deeper and deeper into the forest woods, occasionally adjusting her strappy white shoes. They would be turning for white to tan to brown soon. Oh, and she just bought them. 

Ino groaned and then continued sobbing as she thought about how much it would cost to buy a new pair and how she'd be just as broke as she was before starting this job.

* * *

Shikamaru decided to head back, putting his hands in his pockets; he turned around to the direction of the cabin from which he came from.

* * *

**OOF!**

**BANG**

**CRASH**

* * *

Ino opened one eye, wincing, and lifted her hand. She had collided into and landed right on top of Shikamaru. She let out a breath of relief. At least it wasn't Sakura to who she would have to explain awkwardly an apology of some sort; and at least in wasn't Sasuke, she couldn't bare to think of him seeing her like this. 

Shikamaru opened his eyes and found cerulean ones, streaming with tears, staring back at him. If he moved even an inch, his face would've met hers. She sniffled and then sighed again, while adjusting herself so that she was sitting on his knees, cross-legged.

He sighed. She was so damn troublesome. He could tell she was waiting for him to ask what was wrong with her.

"What…" he sighed, he wasn't used to doing this. "What's wrong?"

"Ne, Shika-kun?" she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and a pouty expression. "You really want to listen to me?"

"Aa," he agreed and turned away slightly.

"Sakura gets everything!" Ino moaned and sobbed heavily. "And I ran away because Sasuke-kun showed up and him and Sakura. And my shoes and my new halter. This skirt is one of my favorites. I only have it in green, red, yellow, and orange," she whined.

He looked at her puzzled, "Wait, start from the beginning. That thing about Sakura-san…?...and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun showed up at our cabin with something inappropriate like he and Sakura were-were-were," Ino shuddered. "Ai! I can't say it! It's too awful to think about!"

"Why are you so sad?" Shikamaru was really quite slow when it came to girls.

Ino glared at him before answering in such a small voice, he had to crane his neck to hear her, "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Shikamaru seemed taken aback.

"Yes, I'm jealous," she said the word with such disgust and distaste, her mouth pursed and nose crinkled. It seemed foreign to her.

"Why would you be jealous of someone like Sakura-san?" Shikamaru hung his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this; why did he believe Sasuke in the first place?

"She's so pretty, don't you think? She gets all the boys she wants. Heck, she gets all the boys I want," Ino scowled. "She's so nice and cute and charming, everyone just loves her. I even love her, she's my best friend," she smiled slightly, but stopped herself. "But she knew I called dibs and went after Sasuke anyway!"

Shikamaru just looked at her.

"Why can't I be pretty like her!" Ino whined and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"I," Shikamaru looked away and sighed, thinking of something to say. "I think it's good that you're not too pretty."

_Shit. What a bad thing to say._

Ino looked at him and back away slightly, "What?" she asked.

_Shit. Think of something._

It was then that he said the first thing that came to mind, "You won't get hit up by potential molesters or stalked," Shikamaru flinched as she sniffled more loudly, signaling the onset of tears.

_Holy shit, could you say anything more stupid._

"I think," Shikamaru racked his brains for something to say. "Er…I think you're pretty," he shrugged.

"Shika-kun!" she almost strangled him in a hug around the neck again.

* * *

Ino waved goodbye to Shikamaru before turning in a daze to the rest of the girls in the cabin. Sakura was alone on one side of the room, holding a flower in her hand and twiddling it around with her fingers, sighing dramatically. Hinata was cleaning the windows and lining them with a vase of fresh flowers, probably picked from the forest just recently. Tenten was clutching a sports magazine for girls toward her chest and glaring at Sakura occasionally. 

Sakura noticed Ino and turned away, embarrassed and ashamed. Ino noticed this and walked over to her.

"Hey, where'd you get that flower," she smiled teasingly. "Forehead girl," she added playfully.

Glad to see that the tension was gone, Sakura answered with a relieved breath, "I met somebody in the woods who wanted to talk to me about our shift together today," she paused. "He wanted to know if I wanted anything for refreshments."

The girls all cooed. Tenten had gotten over being mad at Sakura and Hinata was just glad that the silent tension between them was over. The both joined Sakura and Ino on the bed on the other side of the room.

"What's your next shift?" Ino gawked. "Wait! It's Saturday. Why would you be working?"

"I volunteered to do study hall," Sakura said. "You know, for people who get in trouble or just want to read and crap like that. It's gonna be really boring," she sighed for dramatic effect.

"Why'd you volunteer then?" Tenten asked. "If it's gonna be boring. And we all know that you'd much rather go tan with us by the dock," she lifted her t-shirt, having abandoned the hoodie, to reveal a lime bikini with pink and white stripes.

"To be honest, I didn't sign up. Tsunade-shi asked me and I felt bad saying no," Sakura looked at them. "It isn't the whole day and it's not even every week."

"When will you be joining us again, then?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Or do you have plans afterwards with a certain _lover-boy_," she nodded towards the flowers, saying the last words with a poorly concealed jealous venom.

"No, Lee-kun already said that his eyes were on someone else," she lied to make Ino feel better.

She looked pleased, but Sakura bit her lip and inwardly cussed at herself. The truth was, Lee had asked her to meet him in the mess hall for lunch. She would have to cancel now.

The awkward silence was broken by a piercing scream. It was quite a girl scream, but it came out of the mouth of Naruto, who knocked furiously on the cabin door.

"Hinata-chan! Let me in," he paused and remember his manners and with a smile added, "Please."

"Dobe!" someone screamed from faraway and Naruto started crying and wailing, banging his fist on the door.

The girls looked curiously over to Hinata who realized she was being called for and opened the door. He rushed in and jumped under Tenten's quilt. She crossed her arms and looked disgusted with him.

Sasuke barged in the door a minute later, wearing black swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. Sunglasses were perched in his hand next to his blue towel. Naruto screamed girlishly again and hid.

"Aaiiiiyyyyeeee!" Naruto squealed as Sasuke approached him. "You're so mean, teme!"

"What did Naruto-kun do?" Sakura asked, puzzled at the Uchiha beating upon Naruto.

Oh yeah, she wasn't speaking to him.

Before he could answer, she rephrased, "I mean," she looked at Sasuke's reaction, "what did Uchiha-san do," she bit her lip again to keep from laughing at his furrowed eyebrows, his forehead creased in confusion and concentration.

"All I did was eat one of Sasuke-teme's shrimp," Naruto whined, but he felt relieved that Sasuke wasn't beating him upside the head like a madman.

Sasuke let go and coolly walked away from Naruto, toward the door where Shikamaru and Neji were approaching. Sasuke didn't even glance at Sakura and she gritted her teeth at his uncaring state.

"We're going swimming. Care to join," Naruto beamed. "Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan?"

"No, thanks," Ino wagged a finger in their faces. "We're not swimming, we're tanning."

"Fine, whatever," Naruto brushed it off.

"I'm in," Tenten agreed.

"Yep, ne, Shika-kun!?" Shikamaru sighed and nodded at an enthusiastic Ino.

The girls exchanged glances, but Hinata spoke up, "I-I'll go," she said, playing with her fingers.

The all looked at Sakura for a reply.

"I," she looked down, wishing she could go. "I have duty. I'll see you guys later though."

Sakura left the cabin and Sasuke stared after her.

That's when he noticed the flower in her hand.

* * *

Ooooh, cliff-hanger. Not really. Har. I sense Sakura and Sasuke fluff, but not before a fight. Lee needs to confront Sasuke. Er, Hinata and Naruto need to be put in some embarrassing situation and Shikamaru and Ino should…just go out already. 

Relationship status:

Sakura – super pissed at Sasuke. She blames him for the fight with Ino, but she secretly like their flirting and wish it would continue.

Sasuke – Doesn't want to play Sakura's "tag" game. He's waiting for her to apologize, because he's an almighty chick-magnet and he can do that.

Ino – Is she over Sasuke? Does she like Shikamaru? She doesn't even know, but what Shikamaru said did earn him extra points in her book.

Shikamaru – He doesn't know. He barely just learned what a girlfriend is. And they're troublesome.

Hinata – She likes Naruto, duh! Who wouldn't fall for his…er…natural charm.

Naruto – Oblivious. Completely and utterly oblivious to everything going on around him.

Tenten – Is really only interested in beating Neji in a game. She does find him dreamy, though.

Neji – One word; destiny. Destiny will choose, man.

Lee – Harharharharharhar. Harhar. I don't even know how his mind works.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I'm busy this weekend with super hard partying (sleepovers on Friday and Saturday) so don't expect a new chapter until at least Sunday.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Part of my science essay was here before.

I erased it.


	5. The Fight

Oh, wow guys. It has been a lonnnngggg-ass time since I last updated. Wow, I'm so sorry. I suddenly remembered this story, wasting away in my document file and I was just so shocked that the last time I updated was many, many, many, many months ago. Ouch. I felt so bad saying that. Darn. It's been a long time. Long. So, maybe you guys will want to re-read it and maybe…I dunno…review again? Harharharharhar. My lame attempt at getting more reviews to make up for this long time. I went over the chapters just a few minutes ago, I fixed typos, but I'm not even go to post them so…you'll just have to kinda ignore some of those.

Man, I missed this story. I got so caught up in school, guys, depression, ect. I did go through a really rough time with some really bad thoughts and I have a mild case of OCD, so…It's not like I stopped the story just to be mean.

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-4. It's not mine, mKay?

_**Survivor**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Detention_

Sasuke and Sakura were in a heated kissing session. (a.n/ great way to start the story, ne? Let's take a look at how they got there.)

_Sakura had only been in study hall for four minutes and she was already bored out of her mind. She tapped her nails on the desk and fidgeted constantly. Meanwhile, her over enthusiastic partner was off in the corner doing pushups. She breathed in slowly and titled her head back, while surveying the room. It was bright and pretty hot, desks and tables were arranged in neat rows. Only three students were in there. One was a boy who seemed to be hitting another boy sitting next to him, who just so happened to be gaping at the girl across from them. And she knew it by the way she aristocratically crossed her legs and let her tank top strap fall down her shoulder._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm going to get us some drinks," Lee beamed and practically skipped out the door, not before stopping to give her an enthusiastic thumbs-up._

_Sakura nodded before turning back to the front of the room only to see Sasuke sitting in the front and center desk. He smiled and waved politely. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a confused and exasperated expression. He simply motioned for her to say something, most likely an apology._

"_Oh, no," Sakura said while crossing her arms. "I know what you're here for and I'm not apologizing. This is your entire fault. You opened your mouth at the wrong time and in the wrong place, Uchiha."_

"_Well, Sakura-chan…I distinctly remember telling you that we had plans on free days. Don't you remember? At the orientation. See chapter one," he stood up and sauntered toward her. (Lawls, yes, Sasuke said to see chapter one is punched for lame joke)_

_She stared at him with wide eyes and shook her head, mumbling meekly about forgetting what he had said. She blushed at he approached her, placing his hands on the desk she was sitting at. He leaned forward slightly, so that their faces were centimeters apart. He lifted a finger and drew designs on her hand, slowly and softly._

"_Should I remind you," he whispered._

_She blushed profusely as he neared her ear, his lips just touching the ends of her pink hair._

"_I said th – "_

_He was cut off when a green flash kicked him in a not-very-happy-place-to-be-kicked-place. Sasuke staggered backwards and looked up at a beaming green-clad boy pulling off a super hero pose in front of Sakura's desk. _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke's pained face and shouted, "Lee-kun! What the hell?!"_

_He swooped down to peck Sakura on the cheek, "To protect you, cherry blossom."_

"_Lee! You friggin' just kicked Sasuke in the…" she got really quiet and looked at the ground while blushing, "…balls."_

_Sasuke and Lee stared at her because she was turning redder by the second. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, still bright red and head hung low. Sasuke cleared his throat and Lee sniffled a little. Then they looked back at each other and Sasuke glared, while Lee extended his fist into the air._

"_Sakura-chan is mine! I shall defend her with all of my strength because she is the one that I truly care for. I will never leave her side, for I have the greatest power of all! Youth! You, Uchiha Sasuke, have only your kick-ass body and your legendary sharigan and your amazing ninja skills, but in the end I shall vanquish you and prove to the sakura blossom that she belongs with me and you shall not interfere with my journey on the road of life and to true youthfulness and – "_

"_Dear lord, do you ever shut the hell up?" Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes. "And friggin' shave your big ass eyebrows," Sasuke leaned forward a little and smirked. He said, "Sakura is my toy."_

_Lee's face was streaming with tears. Sasuke looked shocked and started to mumble an apology and pleading him not to cry. Sakura had tears welled up in her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. _

"_Lee-kun…" she mumbled softly. "Sasuke, why the hell did you have to be so mean?!"_

_Sasuke turned to look at her and said exasperatedly, "Well sorry I was trying to protect from this – this – this – this…" he thought of a word, "weirdo."_

"_Oh, nice Sasuke. Way to make it better!" Sakura crossed her arms._

"_Look at him!" Sasuke yelled. "The guy does pushups for fun! He can get over it."_

"_I shall not cry in front of my Sakura-chan for it would be disgraceful, but Uchiha-san, I assure you that this will be continued later."_

_Lee covered his face with his hands and ran off._

(a.n/ Haha. Fooled you! You have no idea how Sasuke and Sakura stared making out, but the point is that Sakura had a long day and Sasuke brought yet another individual to tears.)

It was a dream that Sakura had been making out with Sasuke, but ever since he defended fought over her with Lee that day, she couldn't help but forgive him.

Sakura woke up startled from her dream. The cabin was dark, but she could feel Ino breathing against the Sakura's hair. She also felt Tenten's foot on her stomach. And when she moved slightly, she accidentally kicked Hinata, who didn't seem to notice. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sleep like? What human being could?

So she got up and quietly switched on the light. She started with Tenten and gently grasped each of Tenten's arms. Sakura quietly dragged Tenten across the cabin by her wrists. Once she reached the side of Tenten's bunk, she lightly nudged her onto it. Sakura patted her hands together and went to Hinata. This would be slightly more difficult.

She grabbed Hinata by the feet and slowly dragged her off the bed, wincing and cussing to herself when she heard the thud of Hinata's head softly hitting the ground. She dragged Hinata by the feet across the cabin and towards Tenten. She picked Hinata up by the armpits and shoved her onto her bed. Sakura turned to Ino.

Ino was a heavy sleeper, so Sakura simply grabbed her feet and put her on the ground. Then she grabbed Ino's wrists and flipped her onto her own bunk. Sakura smiled to herself and clicked off the light. She snuggled under covers and closed her eyes.

"Okay everyone!" Tenten yelled and stretched. "Time to wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes, clearly annoyed. She had just finally relaxed. Hinata, being in her awkward position, moved slightly and fell.

"Ohmygawd! Hinata, are you okay!" Tenten rushed to help her.

Ino stirred and smiled brightly. Sakura rolled off her bed and muttered under her breath as she got ready.

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Free-play Sports**_

_11 kids – 9 girls; 2 boys_

"How'd we get stuck with so many girls!?" Sakura screeched.

The truth was, she was jealous that every girl camper was ogling over Sasuke. No one was even playing the games for Pete's sake! Sakura huffed and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Is somebody jealous?" he asked.

"Of course not," Sakura smiled. "I'll just go hang out with Lee if you're too busy for me."

Sasuke growled and looked away angrily.

Just then, a girl sauntered over to him. It was the same flirtatious preteen that was in detention. She lowered her sunglasses and blew a kiss towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura and Sakura shrugged her shoulders. The girl winked and walked away, not before stopping to bend down and pink up a rock, clearly showing off her bootyliciousness.

Sakura barked angrily at Sasuke, "What are smiling about, you doofus!"

Sasuke shrugged and motioned for her to come towards him.

He quietly whispered in her ear, "I was just so captivated by your beauty," he smirked.

"Oh, don't even try to make it all better with that. First, you get my best friend mad at me. Then, you make me cry. Then, you beat up an innocent kid." Sakura hissed.

"First of all, Ino was just on her period or something and she shouldn't have gotten that upset. Second, I made you cry?" he looked up at her with guilty eyes, she rolled hers. "Third, I didn't beat him up; I just made him cry…a little. That's all."

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay, fine," he smiled. "Does this make up for it?"

He leaned forward slightly and pecked her gently and slowly on lips and then pulled away. Sakura blushed and nodded her head before running off to the corner to hug herself in happiness.

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

_**Volleyball**_

(I'm giving up on putting the number of kids XD)

"Serve it Hinata-chan!" Naruto pushed a poor little boy out of the way and jumped up in down.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She threw the ball up and smacked it over the net. Naruto dived at it, pushing more kids out of the way and attempted to head butt it.

It didn't work.

He passed out and his face had a red imprint on it.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed and ran over to him.

"Girls and boys, go join Ino and Shikamaru's group at the lake while I take Naruto-kun to the nurse," Hinata said a little too dramatically.

Naruto continued to mumble incoherent phrases and move his head side-to-side. Hinata slung him over her shoulder, his head just above her…erm…chest. goes into corner and turns red like Sakura

While she was walking towards the nurse's cabin headed by Jaraiya, by the way probably wasn't the smartest choice to have him at a camp with plenty of adolescent girls, but Hinata didn't hire him so she shrugged it off, Naruto stirred. He rested his chin on something soft.

"Mmmmm." He said quietly. "This pillow his comfy." He started to nuzzle Hinata's breast.

She stopped short and looked at him, her face bright red. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh, hey Hinata!" he said.

Then she fainted.

* * *

Sorry this couldn't be a longer chapter, but it's summer break so I'll be writing more tomorrow and I'll update really soon! I promise, not like last time I said that and then I didn't actually update for months. I feel so bad. Please keep reading, review every chapter, tell your friends, you know. Blab la blab la. I'm tired. Ha. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will have more of Neji and Tenten and Ino and Shika. And Lee, of course.

I'm actually going to a camp this summer. Hahaha. Ironic.


End file.
